This invention relates generally to a cushion article and a process for molding the article and, more particularly, to an upholstered cushion which has a cloth covering including an outer fabric layer of standing pile fabric or the like, the fabric being heat set without disturbing the natural surface characteristics of the fabric.
Traditional methods of making upholstered cushions have involved cutting the cover material according to an appropriate pattern, sewing the material and stuffing the cushion. Such methods result in high labor costs since, in most instances, the cutting and sewing operations are performed manually or with labor intensive techniques.
To reduce the costs of manufacturing cushion articles, a molding process was devised for manufacturing seat cushions comprising a foam portion having an integral vinyl cover. The vinyl cover first is heated and then drawn into a cold mold by means of a vacuum between the vinyl and the mold. As the vinyl cools, it assumes the contours of the molds. Foam then is poured into the mold to form the foam portion of the seat cushion. This process significantly reduces manufacturing costs.
However, cloth has many advantages over vinyl. Specifically, cloth is water vapor permeable. Perspiration that normally collects behind a person sitting in a vinyl seat can pass through cloth and be evaporated so that cloth feels cooler during warm weather and warmer during cold weather. Furthermore, the feel of the cloth is much more luxurious and elegant.
In recognition of these advantages, a novel molding process was devised for manufacturing seat cushions comprising a foam portion having an integral cover including an outer cloth layer. Such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,347; 4,247,348 and 4,264,386. In that process it was found particularly advantageous to set the stitch of the fabric layer in the mold. This is accomplished by employing a mold heated to at least the fabric set temperature when the cloth is drawn into the mold. The fabric layer is thereby heated and then allowed to cool. By this process the fabric stitch is set to the precise contours of the mold. A foamable material then is poured into the mold after the cooling step to form an integral seat cushion with a fabric cover. The fabric normally is bonded or laminated to a vinyl film to permit the cover to be vacuum drawn into the mold.
All of the above innovations in the art have resulted in labor savings and improved products because the cloth is processed and shaped much more quickly than in the traditional cutting and sewing process. Shapes commonly found in tufted furniture require yards of sewing, and the assembly of tufts also requires extensive labor.
Yet, certain problems still have not been met by the above innovations in the art. First, tremendous time and energy losses are incurred by repeatedly heating the mold to set the fabric layer of the cover and then cooling the mold to pour the foamable resin and form the integral cushion. A method of reducing some energy losses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,143. In that method, the cloth is heated to its set temperature in a first mold and then transferred to a cooler mold where the foam cushion is formed. This process, however, obviously requires multiple molds.
A second problem associated with these prior art processes concerns the use of standing pile or "plush" fabrics which have definite natural surface characteristics. For purposes herein, such fabrics are intended to include velour, velvet, brushed and a variety of fabric materials which have a defined pile that is capable of being crushed or the surface characteristics destroyed by heat and pressure. When such pile fabrics are drawn into a mold and heated to their heat-fixable fiber set temperatures, not only are the fibers set but the pile becomes set as well as it is biased against the interior surface of the mold. Thus the surface characteristics of the pile become altered or destroyed.
The present invention is directed to solving the above-identified problems by providing a new and improved process of molding a cushion article without repeated heating and cooling of molds and without altering the surface characteristics of the covering fabric of the cushion.